1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of television, and more particularly, to a split-type television.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the process of the development of modern society, as an important medium for people to obtain audio and video information, the television has been constantly developed with advances in technology, especially with the ever-changing internet technology; the smart television obtains more and more people's attention as the core device of smart home.
At present, televisions are all-in-one machines in the market, which is that devices like the screen terminal for display and the main module for control are integrated as a whole for design, production and sale; the service life of the television is long (at least 4 to 5 years, or even 10 years), yet with the advances of technology, the main module is updated faster and the screen terminal device is updated slower, which results mismatch between the devices of the television as an all-in-one machine; so users can only purchase the whole machine when upgrading, thereby it greatly increases the upgrading cost, and hinders the upgrading process of the core module of televisions.
In addition, with the advances in technology, functions realized and integrated in televisions are more and more, which shows a diversified development trend; manufacturers integrate many functional modules in televisions to meet different users' demands as much as possible; however with the diversified development of society, individuation of user demands is growing, thereby causes televisions produced by manufacturers cannot meet the different demands of different users, and makes the television purchased by users attached many useless functions as for itself, thereby results in a waste of resources.